Fight-o!
by Cronomon
Summary: Diner AU. Rin wants ramen, Hanayo wants Rin. Fight-o Diner might have its flaws, but at least its heart is in the right place. RinPana, Eli, 2nd-year trio. Inspired by one of those tumblr posts that list tons of AUs.


**Rin and Hanayo don't get enough love. That said, please enjoy this heartfelt fic featuring the two cutest first-years!**

* * *

Fight-o Diner! might be a small place, but Honoka believes it has a lot of heart.

It's mainly her. As the owner and one of three employees in the entire place, she basically functions as the heart. But that's fine with her. Being the heart means you get to bond with your regulars more, and the diner has plenty of those.

Such as the businesswoman, Eli, who always comes in at exactly 7:10 every morning for a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes. Honoka loves talking to Eli; the blonde is almost like the older sister Honoka never had. Eli always gives her good advice, so in return Honoka generously throws in an extra cheer for no charge.

Hanayo is another regular. The adorable little college student reminds Honoka of Umi - always freaking out and worrying over every damn thing.

Umi almost threw a plate at Honoka when she mentioned it but Honoka likes to think that Hanayo isn't quite so scary.

In that regard, Honoka decides, Hanayo is also like Kotori. Tiny and cute with a cheerful smile and high-pitched voice that can melt your heart. Kotori had questioned if her voice really melted hearts. Honoka assumes Hanayo is a little brighter.

Umi and Kotori, as her best friends and fellow employees, are very dear to Honoka's heart, no matter how terrifying Umi can be or how childish Kotori can appear. Therefore, Honoka reasons, she must protect Hanayo at all costs.

"She's just a customer," Umi mutters as she washes the dishes.

Honoka graciously ignores her.

The bell on the door chimes and a girl walks in, immediately greeted by Kotori's enthusiastic welcome. Honoka perks up when she sees that it is Hanayo (4:11 on the dot as usual) and quickly begins preparing the usual rice bowl.

* * *

Fight-o Diner! is not a popular place, but Hanayo loves it all the same.

She'd first found it when she'd been looking for a place to eat lunch in between classes - her first week of college and she was still unfamiliar with the area. Suddenly, the heavenly scent of perfectly steamed rice had caught her attention, and after twisting and turning through several suspicious alleys and roads she'd found the run-down diner sitting in the middle of nowhere.

With perfectly steamed rice.

And ever since then she'd been a regular customer, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Hanayo! Fight-o!" Honoka cheers as she enters for her afternoon snack.

"Fight-o!" Hanayo calls back and gives the cook one hundred yen for the enthusiasm boost.

Honoka beams and gives her a fresh bowl of rice, which Hanayo promptly inhales.

"Delicious as always!" Hanayo declares.

"Alright!" Honoka yells.

A crash in the kitchen alerts the two of them that Umi is not happy with all the shouting. Hanayo apologizes but Honoka just waves it off and gives her another bowl. Hanayo devours that one too. Truly this diner has the best rice in the history of diners that serve rice.

"How is school, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori asks, taking a seat next to her since there are no other approaching customers in sight.

"I'm learning lots," Hanayo is just replying when all of a sudden the door to the diner bursts open and an orange-haired furball bolts in exclaiming,

"GIVE ME RAMEN NYA!"

Honoka pumps a fist into the air. "FIGHT-O!"

"NYA!" the new arrival responds as Kotori leads her to a seat at the bar.

Umi storms out of the kitchen, hair askew and soap suds reaching up to her elbows, and demands what all the racket is about. Honoka points at the newcomer, explaining rapidly that they have a never-before-seen customer. Umi pivots and returns to the kitchen.

"One bowl of ramen coming right up," Honoka promises, and turns around to whip up the order.

The newcomer, only a couple seats down from Hanayo, grins.

"How did you find this place?" Hanayo feels compelled to ask.

"Hmm?" the other girl turns to her with bright yellow-green eyes. "Easy, nya! Rin just followed her nose!"

In that instant, Hanayo is struck.

First of all, this girl, who looks to be at least in her third year of high school, or maybe first year of college like Hanayo was, had just referred to herself in the third person.

Second, the girl had clearly been attracted to the diner the same way Hanayo had been - smelling her favorite food and following the scent no matter what the cost.

Third, the girl's hoodie, a cat face on the front complete with ears on the hoodie, is kind of awesome.

Fourth, the girl is incredibly cute.

Fifth, this must be fate.

Hanayo straightens. "My name is Koizumi Hanayo! I am a first year in college! My favorite color is green but I love white rice!" she announces.

"Rin's name is Hoshizora Rin! Rin is also a first year in college! Rin likes orange and ramen and cats, nya!" Without missing a beat, the other girl returns the introduction with just as much enthusiasm.

"I am interested in drawing!"

"Rin likes sports!"

"I am a big fan of idols!"

"Rin doesn't know much about them!"

"I think you're very cute!"

"Rin thinks you're definitely cuter!"

"Are you into girls?"

"Hella!"

Hanayo takes a deep breath. "Will you-!"

Before Hanayo can finish her question, Honoka serves the ramen and Rin, apparently unable to read the mood, breaks her chopsticks, meows, "Yeah! Thanks for the food, nya!" and digs in.

Hanayo, meanwhile, refuses to let herself lose hope. There is always tomorrow, and besides, friendship is always the first step. Before anything, she must plan. With that in mind, Hanayo bids goodbye to Rin, pays for her meal, gives Honoka another hundred yen (for the cheer she'd given Rin) and leaves the diner.

Kotori, who had watched the entire exchange, rolls her eyes.

* * *

"EHHH? HANAYO-CHAN LIKES RIN?" Honoka repeats in shock as soon as the diner has closed.

Kotori stares. "Did you seriously not hear her asking Rin out? She like, screamed it."

Umi sighs, "Don't forget, this is Honoka."

Honoka ignores them both and states dramatically, "If this is the path Hanayo-chan has chosen… We have no choice but to help her! It is our duty as her guardians! We must support her and do everything in our power to get them together!"

"Honoka, no," Umi attempts.

"IT IS OUR DUTY."

* * *

"How to get two people together?" Eli only looks mildly interested as she takes a long sip of her coffee.

Honoka nods seriously.

"Well. I guess first they would have to talk to each other a lot," Eli muses out loud. "If they like each other, and are compatible, they should be able to take care of the rest."

She almost mentions that her girlfriend would probably be able to use her tarot cards to see if the girls Honoka has in mind actually have a future together, but then remembers that she never wants to get Nozomi involved with this diner or its eccentric employees.

"You're the best, Eli! Fight-o!"

Eli enjoys her privilege of not having to pay an extra hundred yen for three syllables.

* * *

Later, when Hanayo comes in for her usual afternoon snack, Honoka purposely puts off making the rice bowl until Rin arrives demanding for ramen.

Kotori leads Rin to a seat even further away from Hanayo than the day before, and Honoka mentally curses her for her betrayal. But no matter, as Honoka has a foolproof plan that will force them together no matter what sabotages her so-called friends attempt at. In fact, if anything, Kotori is helping!

She gives Hanayo the ramen and Rin the rice.

They both stare blankly at the foods before them.

Kotori slaps a hand on her forehead.

"Fight-o!" Honoka cheers, deciding she'll pick up the tab later, and then slinks into the kitchen.

* * *

Hanayo immediately figures out what Honoka is trying to do and finds herself torn between annoyance and gratitude. Deciding to put it off until later, she takes the advantage placed before her and turns to Rin, clearing her throat to catch the other girl's attention.

"Woww it looks like she must've messed up our orders," Hanayo comments.

Rin smiles, although she looks a bit puzzled. "Looks like it, nya."

"I'll just… Go over and sit next to you… So we can easily switch our dishes," Hanayo says smoothly, already standing up.

"Sounds good, nya!" Rin agrees obliviously, and even pats the seat next to her for emphasis.

Hanayo slides into the stool and trades dishes with Rin. Brightening instantly upon seeing the ramen properly in front of her, Rin attacks it with gusto. Hanayo, for her part, greatly enjoys the rice. She also enjoys managing to engage Rin in actual conversation.

"That's a really cool hoodie," she offers during her second bowl of rice. "You had a cute one yesterday, too."

"Rin has tons of hoodies because hoodies are great and super comfy, nya!" the other girl tells her through a mouthful of noodles.

"Aren't they? I think so, too, but I never seem to wear them that often."

"Rin can lend you some, nya! It's too cruel to like hoodies but not be able to wear them. That's what Rin believes, nya!"

"You'd really do that for me?" Hanayo is touched. "Thank you so much, Rin-chan!"

Rin beams. "Anytime, Kayo-chin!"

Hanayo is almost moved to tears by the new nickname. Honoka, watching from the circular window on the door, congratulates herself.

Umi tells her not to get too full of herself and to stop creepily spying on two innocent girls.

When they're finished, Hanayo covers the cheer tab again and leaves the diner, confident that she's managed to get closer to Rin, all according to plan. She also makes a note to ask Honoka just what she thinks she's doing when she returns for dinner.

* * *

Her interrogation doesn't happen, however, as when she enters through the door again later that night she sees none other than Rin, seated at the bar, looking very confused at the bowl of white rice before her.

"Oh! Hanayo!" Honoka says, and slides a bowl of ramen onto the bar, as far away from Rin as possible.

"I'm so sorry," Kotori whispers as she leads Hanayo to the corresponding seat.

Hanayo sits down, grins apologetically at Rin, and stands up again to move over.

* * *

It happens again and again, to the point where even Rin is expecting it.

Honoka, of course, remains oblivious, still convinced that her master plan is manipulating the two targets. Neither Kotori nor Umi have the heart to tell her otherwise.

One day, Hanayo decides to switch it up a little.

She arrives early for dinner but stays outside of the diner, unseen by any of the employees. She has only waited for a few minutes when Rin appears, jogging along but somehow not even sweaty or out of breath when she reaches the diner.

"Hiya, Kayo-chin!" Rin greets her cheerfully, although she tilts her head with a curious blink to ask why they are not meeting inside the diner as usual.

Hanayo explains, "I was thinking that we could sit together today so that our dear cook doesn't mess up our orders again."

"Oh!" Rin brightens. "That's really smart, nya! Rin likes this side of Kayo-chin too. Let's do it!" As they turn to push open the door, Rin adds, "Kayo-chin really is super cool and clever on top of being the cutest, nya. Rin feels lucky she even gets to talk to you!"

"Th-th-that's not true at all," Hanayo is quick to object. "Rin-chan is undoubtedly cuter than I am! And if anyone in this entire building is cool, it has to be you!"

Rin rubs the back of her head. "Ehe, Kayo-chin… Rin feels kind of embarrassed, nya."

"That's no good! You can't get embarrassed by the truth!"

As the three employees watch the exchange, even Honoka wonders if her plan should even be executed today.

* * *

"So you see, Eli-chan, even though they're definitely getting along, their relationship doesn't seem to be getting any further!" Honoka finishes.

Eli nods sagely. "I think I understand."

Kotori leans in closer to Umi and mutters, "What does she mean she understands? All Honoka said was 'so you see' and didn't even explain anything beforehand."

"I suppose she just truly understands Honoka," Umi whispers back.

"But don't you think," Eli is saying, "that you ought to give them a bit more time? Some relationships take longer than others. Even if both of them like each other it still might take them a while to admit their true feelings."

Honoka makes a face. "But that could take _ages_!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait ages the-."

"Alright!" Honoka makes up her mind. "New mission is to get them to hurry up! Fight-o!"

Eli, not particularly surprised at having her advice brushed off, takes another long sip of coffee.

* * *

Honoka confronts Hanayo in the precious few minutes before Rin arrives for their daily afternoon snack.

"You have to ask Rin out!" Honoka tells her.

Hanayo panics. "EHHHHHH?"

"It's the only way to get your relationship going!"

"Our relationship is friends!"

"Yeah but like… You totes want summa dat."

Before Hanayo can respond, Rin bursts in with a loud meow as usual and skips over to sit next to her dear friend.

"Hey, Kayo-chin! Rin was thinking, since we've gotten closer and all, we should exchange numbers, nya!"

Honoka gives Hanayo a pointed look. Hanayo ignores it.

"O-oh. That's a great idea, Rin-chan!" Hanayo takes out her phone and opens a new contact page, handing it to Rin and accepting the orange-haired girl's phone in return.

"Rin is really excited about this, nya," Rin says as she enters her number. "Now Rin can talk to Kayo-chin whenever she wants! Oh, but if Rin is interrupting something just tell me and I'll shut up, nya."

"I don't think I'd ever want you to shut up," Hanayo replies honestly. "I like talking to you."

Rin blushes and Honoka flashes a not-so-discreet thumbs up.

"B-b-but the same goes to you!" Hanayo hastily adds. "If I'm ever disrupting you or anything just let me know and I'll stop."

With a smile, Rin suddenly launches herself at Hanayo and catches her in a tight hug. "Never! Rin wants to talk to Kayo-chin forever, nya!"

_Get some_, Honoka mouths.

Hanayo chooses to focus on hugging Rin back instead.

* * *

They text a lot after that, which is awesome, but still never miss sharing a meal at their beloved diner.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple!" Honoka has taken to calling whenever they enter.

Rin always laughs, going along with the joke, but Hanayo winces. She knows Honoka is only trying to help, but Hanayo feels she must wait for the right time before she can properly try to ask Rin out again. After all, the other girl only deserves as much.

"You're never going to be ready at this rate," Umi snaps one day in one of her rare moments out of the kitchen, and Hanayo almost jumps out of her seat thinking the woman is a mind-reader.

Turns out she was just nagging Honoka about changing the menu design, but the idea still sticks with Hanayo.

_What am I waiting for?_ she thinks. _Rin likes girls! Rin likes me! I'm adorable! I'm Koizumi Hanayo! I can do this!_

She launches out of her seat yelling, "FIGHT-O!"

"Rin likes this side of Kayo-chin, too, nya!" Rin says admiringly, and even Honoka applauds.

The next day, Hanayo decides to go for it.

* * *

"Rin-chan!" she shouts as soon as Rin enters the diner.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin returns, still at the door.

"I… I've been thinking! And! I'm really happy I met you!"

"Rin is happy she met Kayo-chin too, nya!"

"Thank you for talking to me all the time!"

"Thank you for always being patient with Rin!"

"Thank you for putting up with me!"

"Thank you for always encouraging Rin!"

"Thank you for liking me!"

"Thank you for being Rin's girlfriend!"

"Will you go out with- wait, what?"

"... Nya?"

* * *

Hanayo finds herself slamming her face onto the bar.

"Rin thought it was mutual, nya," Rin is explaining, looking just as humiliated as Hanayo feels. "Because… you asked Rin when we first met… and Rin said yes. Remember?"

Hanayo tries to think. Honoka had cut her off mid-question to give Rin the ramen, and Rin had cheered and said the proper thanks before eating her meal.

But wait.

… It hadn't been a cheer, had it.

"AHAHA! So Rin thought you guys were dating the whole time!" Honoka laughs as though it has nothing to do with her.

Umi is quick to put her in her place. "Honoka, this is all your fault to begin with," she groans.

Even Kotori agrees. "You should learn to read the mood better, Honoka-chan."

Ignoring them both, Rin looks at Hanayo miserably. "Sorry, Kayo-chin… Did Rin mess up?"

It's impossible to stay upset at the sight of that face. Hanayo smiles and shakes her head, reaching out to grab the other girl's hand.

"It's as much my fault as anyone else's," she assures Rin. "Besides, the only thing I should be upset about here is having you as my girlfriend all this time and not even realizing it."

The words sound even lamer coming out of her mouth than they did in her head, but they seem to make Rin happy, and her friend - her _girlfriend_ leaps into her arms with a delighted noise, nuzzling her neck and practically purring.

"Kayo-chin is the best! Rin loves this side of Kayo-chin!"

"Well," Hanayo coughs, "I love Rin. So."

Rin has the brightest smile in the world, and nothing will convince Hanayo otherwise. She grins back, and when Rin kisses her cheek Hanayo thinks she could die right then and there with no regrets.

"Fight-o!" she distantly hears Honoka cheer, and she gets the feeling this one's for free.


End file.
